


He Always Does

by Romhack0101



Series: Synchronization [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Just something a little sad.





	He Always Does

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like the summary.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ouma watched as Saihara shyly walked up to Momota.

Momota usually is the one that would boost his spirit. Momota was usually the one that would talk to Saihara. He made sure Gonta followed Ouma everywhere for his plans and ‘ _investigation_ ’ and made sure to befriend Gonta until the Meet and Greet. He discovered a lot, and made sure to leave his clues. Gaining Gonta’s trust back was tough, but he made sure he knows he was and good friend.

While in the meantime, Momota would continue to befriend Saihara. He watched as they laughed and enjoyed their little time here. He made sure to fight with him when needed, and it was always satisfying to win, or fun when Momota chased him. He made sure that their relationship was strictly rivalry, and flirted with Saihara when needed.

He made sure to spend as much time as he could, and laughed and smiled upon danger. He made sure to avoid working with the blackened until Gonta.

He watched as Gonta did what he did with a fake smile. Made sure to tell him to dispose to the weapon. Even then, he failed to do so. He spent as much as he could with Saihara, and made sure to piss him off enough to hear ‘ _those words_.’

Ouma smiled, and got into character. He decided to set his plans into motion. Going mad in order to have everybody against him. He made sure that everyone didn't trust him, and just trust in the fact that Harukawa and Momota wouldn't do anything harsh or worse. As long as there wasn't a murder involved, his plan will play through smoothly.

Though, his mind continued to wander back to Saihara.

He got use to Saihara looking at him with suspicion, or looking at him with a quizzed look, or looking at him with that charming smile. He loved looking at Saihara with a concerned look, or just plain curious. He loved watching Saihara, and as long as the attention was on him, then he's satisfied.

This was gonna hurt like hell, but he'll pull through.

He always does.

_He always does_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sad for a while, take it as a little vent fic. Not that bad, but not that good either.
> 
> Just meh.
> 
> Thank you, very much for reading! ^^


End file.
